The field of the disclosure relates generally to wire stripping and more particularly, to a tool for use in stripping and crimping a wire.
Generally, at least two known tools are used to strip and crimp wires. A first tool is used to strip a wire. A second tool is used to crimp a lug onto the wire. However, using two tools may be burdensome and/or time consuming. Attempts have been made to combine the operations of wire stripping and crimping into a single tool. Generally, such tools have provided only limited benefits. For example, pliers are used to strip and crimp a wire. However, a user of such pliers must use several different motions to strip the wire and then at least one additional maneuver to crimp the wire. More specifically, a user must first cut the insulation of the wire, then pull the wire out of the plier, manually load a lug on the end of the wire, and then the wire can be crimped. Such a process may be time consuming and difficult for a user to perform repeatedly.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a tool that automatically strips and crimps a wire with a high degree of reliability and in a manner that is more efficient and less time consuming than known methods.